Dangerous Game
by Sydney Blake
Summary: When Malfoys girlfriend comes to Hogwarts, she takes everything Hermione had. So Hermione wants payback and starts a dangerous game... And when 'Emilie' leaves, will the problems be over or just start? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

BACK AGAIN! Here I am with my new story 'Dangerous Game'.... Hope you like it

Please, read and tell me what you think...

........................................................................x......................................................................

The sorting was over and Hermione, the new headgirl, stared at the plates and bowls in front of her. She hadn't been able to eat on the train, for she had had to argue with the new headboy, Draco Malfoy about not taking points from Gryffindor for 'breathing too loud' or 'having a too big nose'.

So by now, she was hungry. But no food appeared.

The headmaster stood up and Hermione, for the first time in her life, sighed because he had something to say...

"My dear students! As I can see, you all are hungry and it won't be long until you get to eat..." Hermione rolled her eyes "... but the seventh years will get a new student. She comes from Durmstrang and decided to change to Hogwarts and now we have to sort her into a house... Please welcome Miss Emilie Connor"

A few people here and there clapped, until a girl stepped in front of the teachers table. She had long, black hair, wore high boots to her school uniform , had deep red lipstick on and her eyes were framed black.

And she was chewing a bubble gum.

The boys started to clap frantically and the girls just stared dark. You couls read one word in every girls eyes: 'Bitch'.

Except Hermione. Hermione, first, was too hungry to care and, second, thought one should giveeverybody a chance without looking at their looks.

Hermione let her eyes wander through the hall. Oneboy wasn't drooling. Draco Malfoy shot sinister glares at the boys around him. Hermione wondered why...

When the sorting hat yelled "Slytherin" she saw Malfoy grinning. He stood up and met Emilie half way to the Slytherin table, getting a tight grip around her waist and pulling her into a deep kiss, causing the entire hall to fall silent.

The boys stared sinister and the girls stared even darker. Ginny Weasleys lips formed the word 'bitch' and Hermione laughed "Oh Gin, why do you care?" She started to fill her plate with food.

"Well, you can't deny he#s hot"

Hermione looked into Ginnys serious eyes and then over to the new headboy.

Well, at least he had a nice ass... His stomach wasn't bad either... Well, he WAS hot...

Hermione heard a voice from somewhere near her "You aren't serious ginny, are you?"

"Why not?"

"Gin's right Ron. He IS hot. He is a hot, stupid git."

He mumbled something of 'understanding girls' and 'impossible' and started stuffing food into his mouth...

Harry öaughed a little and changed the subject "Well, Gin, what about you and Dean Thomas, still together?"

Ginny blushed and looked over to Dean

"Well, if we were, would he sit over there?"

A flash of hope seemed to appear on Harrys face "Guess not, what happened?"

"Dumped him"

"Why?"

"Oh... things..."

"Things?"

"Don't wanna talk about it right now" Her eyes focused on Ron for a split second, then on Harry again.

"So... With whom are you going to hogsmead then?"

"Harry, I don't even know when the first weekend is right now"

"Third weekend of term" Hermione said and went on chewing her potatoes.

"So?" Harry grinned

"I still don't know"

"I would love to be with you... In Hogsmead, I mean"

"Alright" ginny shrugged, but smiled widely.

"Harry! You can't ask my babysister out for a date!" Ron protested, but noone cared "With whom do I go then?" He continued complaining.

"Oh Ron, you got Hermione to go there with" Harry said

"and if I don't want to go there with her?"

"Yeah, and if he doesn't want to got there with... Ron, you moron!"

"Sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean to..."

"Well, I didn't want to go there with you anyway. I plan on not going"

"Why?"

Hermione stood up "None of your business" and left.

In fact, she'd thought she'd go there with Harry and Ron, but she was pouting because of rons statement.

A moron, that he was.

In front of the great hall. She met the headmaster, next to him Emilie.

"Miss Granger, if you'd please be so kind to show miss Connor the castle?"

"That won't be necessary, headmaster. I'll do that. We... know each other"

Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy who seemed to just not notice –or ignore- her.

"Well, if that is alright with you..." Dumbledore looked at emilie who just said "Sure" and grinned at Malfoy.

The headmaster left and Hermione immediatly felt like air.

"So, what do you want to see, Amy?"

"What about... your bedroom?" she moved closer to Malfoy.

"Hey!" Hermione protested "That's not what you two are supposed to..."

Emilie stared at her with eyes that seemed black "It's her, right? The mudblood?"

Malfoy nodded "Yepp. Stupid know-it-all mudblood Granger. Go and sod off, really"

"Oh, you tell your friends about me?So impressed by my character? I wouldn't wonder, for you have none... Or did you just have to explain why you're only second and I got best grades?"

"Proud of your grades, Granger? Well, people have to search for something to be proud of if they have to be ashamed of their blood, right?" Malfoy smirked, but Emilie took his arm "we can deal with her later, Drakie. Let's just go to your rom and have some fun..."

He shot a last smirk at Hermione and went to the head rooms with the new girl.

Anger boiled inside of Hermione. How dare he do that to her?

For one second, she played with the urge to pull out her wand and jinx them both, but they rounded a corner.

Then she thought of going back to the great hall and let her anger out at Ron... But she didn't, because it just wasn't right... Even if she was really mad at Ron...

But she decided to go to her room and read a good book...

When Hermione came to the heads common room, she saw the door to the headboy-bedroom close and sighed. Stupid hormone-driven, sex-obsessed slaves of their bodies.

Half an hour later, she threw her book onto her nightstand, for the screaming and moaning from the room right next to hers was really disturbing...

She pulled the covers to her chin and the pillow over her ears.


	2. Bathroom Dilemma

Hermione woke up the next morning with a terrible headache and bloodshot eyes.

She stood up and made her way to the bathroom and found a locked door.

"Arrgh..."

"what's the matter, mudblood? You look just as you always do. Amy has hair to be fixed and you got an always shapeless bush on your head"

Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy sit on a couch in the common room, his blonde hair fell into his eyes...

"She isn't even supposed to be here!"

"And mudbloods are not supposed to be treated just as real wizards. So, goody goody Gryffindor, go out of my sight. I don't want you to ruin the looks of my girlfriend with nothing but your presence"

Anger boiled inside of Hermione, but she left, dressed herself and went to one of the girls toilets to brush her teeth...

ONE WEEK LATER

"Why is she in there AGAIN?"

"Get used to it, mudblood"

ANOTHER WEEK LATER

"I won't tolerate this any longer"

"S'pose you got no choice"

A MONTH LATER

"MALFOY!"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET USED TO IT!"

But the bathroom-dilemma wasn't the only thing Hermione disturbed.

It was also the fact that Emilie spent more time in the library than her (everytime she searched a , she found Emilie reading it) and Emilie got better grades.

She didn'z know more than Hermione, she just gave the answers faster.

And she was more popular.

Hermione never had been the most popular and she hadn't cared, but she couldn't stand to be less popular than HER!

ANOTHER WEEK LATER

"Hermione, are you sure next hogsmead date is this Saturday? Because Amy said..."

"RON!" Hermione let her fork fall onto her plate "Amy is just a stupid, new girl that..."

"'Mione, are you jealous? You know, even if she's in Slytherin, she's really nice, you know?" At the glare Hermione gave him, he went quiet.

"She's tricking on you, don't you get it? She's just..."

"Hermione" Harry interrupted "Amy is there if you need help, she always smiles and greets you in the corridors. Don't act as if she was pure evil"

"But she is..." Hermione mumbled while standing up. She left the hall without looking back and went strait to the deserted heads common room "stupid bitch" she mumbled.

And then she decided to give her answers faster than Emilie and get more popular.

And to solve the bathroom-problem...

She went over to the bathroom, took out her wand and said "Licentia"

It was a permissio-spell and Hermione prayed Emilie wouldn't know the counter spell...

Well, at least it would take her some minutes to find out which spell Hermione had used and in that time, Hermione would just walk in and lock the door.

Hermione went into the bathroom and found Emilies lipstick. "Dublicate" she said, and there were two lipsticks.

One took Hermione and the other she jinxed. It now looked exactly the same it had before, but if you used it, it was an agressiv shade of green that lasted at least two days.

Than she took the pen Emilie used to frame her eyes and dublicated it, too, then jinxed the one so it would colour everything it touched in bright pink.

She took the dublications and put them into her pocket.

She would give them to Emilie the next day. She couldn't be THAT mean...

'Hermione took the lipstick out of her pocket and looked at her image in the mirror, than over to the door. She closed it and stared into the mirror again. She would just have a try...

Carefully, she put the lipstick on...

It didn't look bad, but something was missing...

She hesitated, then took the black pen out of her pocket. She framed her eyes and liked the image that smiled at her. It looked so... _forbidden_...

The next morning, Hermione woke up because of a loud "Ouch!" from somewhere outside her room.

And she smiled because she knew Emilie had just met the invisible wall that denied access to those who didn't officially live in those rooms. And Emilie OFFICIALY didn't.

Hermione stood up and checked herself in the large mirror she had set up next to the window.

She wore hotpants and and a tank top, both in black, and wore wore a high pony tail.

AND she had fixed the make-up she had put on, for about a week.

She looked great.

And so she wnet through the common room, smiling while she entered the bathroom.

Draco held Emilies arms, so she wouldn't try to run and get a grip on Hermiones hair but smash into this invisible wall again.

Emilie yelled and screamed, but Hermione just smiled and slammed the door. But before, she noticed Malfoy getting a good look at her legs.

She grinned to herself.

When Hermione was ready, she looked herself over in the mirror.

She looked like a copy of Emilie. That had NOT been the plan...

She thought for a few minutes, than magically shortened her skirt, transformed her white socks to deep red overknees and went to her room, ignoring the yelling Emilie and the open-mouthed-staring Draco.

She put her DrMartens boots on and looked herself over again... The boots were old, they had once belonged to one of her cousins.

Hermione only had them because her mother had said "That's what young girls wear nowadays, no?"

Well, right now old-looking boots were exactly what Hermione needed, because it made it look like she wore those often...

She took her books and exited her room.

"Granger, get that spell off that room"

"Oh, I'm sorry Malfoy. Access to Emilie given for two hours from now on, given by the spell-caster"

The door glowed for a few seconds, then Emilie went towards the door slowly, arms searching any sign of the wall until she was in "Good for you, mudblood. I would have given you a broken nose if you..."

"You should hurry up, Connor. You only got two hours to get ready..."

The door was slammed shut and just when Hermione was about to go, Malfoy spoke.

"You think this is funny, Granger? You think the change of clothing will change your social standart? You were, are and will be just a dirty mu..."

"AAAAAARGHHH!!!!!"

Hermione smiled "Sounds as if your good-for-nothing girlfriend has some kind of Problem"


	3. Pansys Payback Plan

Harry stared at Hermione „Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Oh, for no reason, Harry" She continued smiling brightly.

"Harry..." She heard Ron whisper "Amy's absent..."

Hermione smile grew even brighter. And Harry noticed. "What'd you do to her?"

"Oh, nothing" Hermione grinned

"Okay..." Harry sighed "You won't tell, will you? Well, we find out that way or another. Then, please, tell us: Why the sudden change of clothing?"

"It had to fit with my make-up"

"And why are you suddenly wearing make-up?"

"She wears make-up?" Ron asked, leaning over and staring at Hermione "Wow, 'Mione. Didn't know you were so beautiful"

Hermione rolled her eyes "I take that as a compliment"

"So?" Harry asked "Why the sudden urge to wear make-up?"

"I figured it was time for a change. I mean, I wore the same stuff I wore when I was eleven. And I'm nearly seventeen now..."

"Oh" Ron said "Speaking about birthdays..."

Hermiones eyes shone. He hadn't forgotten about her birthday tomorrow.

"It's Amys birthday tomorrow. Are you going to get her a present, Harry?"

Hermione stood up, tears in her eyes and stormed out of the hall, behind her, she heard Rons and Harrys voices "What is it with her these days?" "No idea"

Hermione took two steps at ones, heading up the marble staircase. She turned around some corners, opening the portrait hole and running in, heading for her door, when...

"YOU!"

A spell let her crash backwards to a stone wall, her bag falling to the ground and release parchment, books and quills. When Hermione opened her eyes again, the pain in her back fading, she saw a very funny-looking Emilie

"Suits you"

The spell was released a bit, then cast again, smashing her with the back against the same stonewall it had smashed her to seconds before

"You did this!"

"Sure I did" SMASH

"Take it away"

"I can't. It's close to permanent make-up, you know..." SMASH

"Tell me how to get rid of it"

"There's no way. To tell you with Malfoys words: Get used to it" SMASH

"Amy! Will you please stop? We got classes"

"Wait a second, Draco..."

She turned to Hermione again "Cru..."

"EXPELLIARMUS" Her wand flew into Dracos outstretched hand "You can't go around and use unforgivables in Hogwarts"

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to displease you. Will you forgive me?"

"Sure. Come with me now"

"But my face... I don't want people to laugh about us..."

"Silly girl..." He muttered a colour-changing spell and the pink and green were both replaced by black, black framed eyes and black lipstick.

Hermione grinned. This girl really had some kind of no brain...

When Hermione entered her transfiguration class, she found Emilie sitting on Malfoys lap, the chair between them empty (obviously Emilie would sit there when Professor McGonagall came in), next to the empty chair sat Ron, then Harry. They had not saved a seat for her.

So Hermione went sitting in the back of the class next to Neville who sat next to a muttering Pansy Parkinson.

When the class started, Hermione found it hard to concentrate, thanks to the muttering person two seats away from her

"Parkinson, would you please shut you mouth?"

"how dare she just walk in here... bitch... hate her..."

"Parkinson, shut your mouth"

"...kill her... tear her apart..."

"PARKINSON"

"SHUT UP, I'M PLANNING ON SOMEONES DEATH!"

"Miss Granger, miss Parkinson..."

the entire class stared at the two of them, especially at the ever-quiet Hermione

"...if you'd both leave my class now? You're disturbing my teaching. Wait in the corridor for the end of the class, then you'll be dismissed"

They both grabbed their things and stormed out of the door

"I lost that great thought of how to quarter her, because of you"

"Quarter who? If you were thinking of me, than thanks I disturbed..."

"Quarter Amy"

Hermione stared at her "I thought you were friends"

"Friends? I keep myself near her because that's what my father expects me to do with the childs of his friends"

"You want her to fall off her throne?"

"I want her to be kicked in the ass"

Hermione stared sinister "What about stop fighting , turning around and beat her to the ground together? After that, we can continue fighting..."

Pansy looked Hermione down "Why would you want her fall?"

"She took my best friends, she took my high grade-standart, she takes the answers right out of my mouth and she took my position as trustwothy girl. She took everything. I want it back"

"And what's your plan?"

"I... thought you might have an idea?"

Pansy rolled her eyes "mudbloods..." she sat down on the floor and motioned Hermione to do the same. Then she took a parchment and tipped it with her wand. Two pictures appeared, one of Draco and one of Emilie. Emilie was holding Dracos armind and staring at him passionatly, while Draco just smiled arrogant. Then a hand appeared, took hold of Draco and pulled him out of Emilies Arms, out of the picture. The picture-Emilie sank to the ground, staring at the floor, crying.

Hermione looked at Pansy "You mean we have to get Malfoy away from her"

"I thought this was obvious and you were smart"

"Okay... but how?"

Pansy grinned and patted Hermiones back "I'll tell you in the library while the others eat dinner"

The bell rang and Pansy stood up, gathering her things and heading for the next class.

The classroom door opened and Hermione still sat on the ground while Emilie and Malfoy came out, reminding her of the parchment she had seen seconds before: Emilie holding Dracos arm and he looking in a complete different direction.

Hermione stood up and turned to leave, grinning at the thought of having an ally in her fight.

Later that day, Hermione sat down at a table in the library. Pansy sat down next to her only minutes later.

"So, who will tear them apart?" Hermione looked at Pansy who only chuckled a bit "I mean, who do you think would be able to do this?"

"You, Granger"

------------------

There you got it, a cliffhanger. So many open questions... Three reviews and you'll get at least some of the answers....


	4. Rumors

Thanks for your reviews, they mean ANYTHING to me... And the more I get, the faster I update...

Oh, and I got war with the new Document Manager (I really don't like it) so PLEASE be patient...

---------

Hermione stared, then grinned "No, honestly now, I want to know"

"I just told you"

"Me?" Hermione started laughing "You can't be serious, how should I be able to..."

"Listen Granger. Didn't you recognise I did not say I'd want her to fall because I wanted Draco? I gave him up in our third year. Remember how you've slapped him? It had impressed him and he kept saying 'If Granger wasn't a mudblood...'. He's fascinated about you. You just have to make him forget you're a mudblood or to want you so badly that he stops bothering. You know, he got Emilie because of social status. He doesn't even care if she's hurt, he just acts like he does because it keeps his status high. But his acting-abilities seem to fade since his father is in Azkaban and his mother in StMungos..."

"His mother's in StMungo's?"

"Yeah. Insane because of the shame of having a husband in Azkaban... You know, she'd never been clear, though. Lucius beat the brain outta her..."

Hermione stared but decided she wouldn't care about a family like the Malfoys.

"So how do I have to act?"

Pansy rolled her eyes "Do I have to tell you everything? Shorten your skirt a bit more, walk around in your common rooms half naked and stare at his ass or lips. Seduce him"

With that, Pansy stood up and left with the words "I'll take care of _Amy_"

Hermione stared at the now closed library door. Did she really want to do this? Would she really be able to do this? What would Malfoy do if he found out about this... She was supposed to play with him like she played a game, but if he found out... This game was a dangerous one... She had to sleep about it a night or two, then she would decide...

But the next morning, Hermione realized she had no choice.

When she entered the hall, nearly all the conversations stopped, espacially those of the people standing around Emilie, giving her their birthday-congratulations.

Many people stared openly at Hermione, who heard Pansys voice, talking loudly to anybody

"...yeah, and then they started snogging, right out there on the grounds. Okay, it happened about a year ago, but I'm sure I saw them shotin glances at each other. Of course I don't know if that snogging-story is true, but..." She shrugged and grinned at the girl she had talked to, then decided to continue eating with a huge smile on her face. Hermione had to decide what to do NOW... 'Okay, why not go with it...' A shy smile appeared on Hermiones face and she walked over to the Gryffindor table, staring at the floor and muttering a short spell so she blushed...

"Oh Pansy, you sure know you're talking rubbish, don't you?" Malfoys voice rang through the hall. Hermione hide a small grin, then stood up and stared at him with watery eyes "But... Draco..."

That was it and Malfoy knew it. He stared open mouthed at Hermione who, after being sure nobody looked at her, grinned an evil grin at him. The whole hall was talking, discussing and shoting glances at them from time to time, till Emilie rose her voice "Oh please, you don't really think he'll snog a mudblood..."

Hermione grinned again "Yeah, because he's the nice, polite guy from the neighbourhood... "

The people in the hall ate out of her hand, they hang on her lips now and Hermione enjoyed it. It had to be the same feeling Professor Binns had had when talking about the chamber of secrets...

Everybody knew Draco had this being-evil thing, which made them doubt he wouldn't snog with muggle-borns. He seemed to follow no rules, so they all believed Hermione... Who hadn't even said she'd snogged him...

Hermione ate her breakfast, ignoring the people staring at her, when someone tipped at her shoulder "Happy Birthday Herms..." Hermione turned around and smiled at Ginny, who handed her Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, smiling.

"Thanks Gin... thought everybody had forgotten about me..."

"I would never, as wouldn't Harry or Ron, right? Where are they anyway?"

Hermione pointed over to Amy "Over there. And they DID forget my birthday and I think my existance, too"

Ginny shook her head "I'll talk to them"

"Spare your breath, Gin. I don't care right now" She stood up "Thanks for the beans again" And left for the heads common rooms, for it was Saturday and she had no classes.

She was about to change, when she heard something tap against her Window. It was an owl, obviously one of the school owls... She let it in and took the roll of parchment. The owl headed back out of the window, so she obviously didn't except an answer...

Hermione opened the parchment and was greeted by Dumbledores handwriting

_First of all, a very happy Birthday to you, Miss Granger. I hope this 25th of October is a nice day to you._

_Now to the reason I sent this owl:_

_An old Hogwarts-tradition says, that a Halloween ball has to be held. For to make the students forget, for at least a few hours, the danger of Voldemort being out there, I decided to bring this tradition to life again._

_The headboy and –girl are supposed to wear their old housecolour – which in your case would be red- with a touch of the others housecolour –which would be green-._

_You are free to go to Hogsmeade. The Bill will go to me, for I can't expect you to buy a proper gown of your pocket money._

_Of course your companion will be Draco Malfoy, as he is the headboy, and you are supposed to spent the whole evening together, for to show that house rivelry is not needed ._

_Yours sincerely,_

Albus Dumbledore 

Hermione smiled. This fit so ferfectly well into her plan...

She heard voices outside her room, in the common room. She opened the door a bit...

"Everybody's laughing at me, for my boyfriend has snogged a mudblood and..."

"I never snogged her. Would you now be quiet, I want to read this owl..."

"Pansy said you fancied Granger since third year!"

"I'm fascinated with her, she's really strong willed and strong minded. AND you can argue with her on a cultured base"

"You like her more than me..."

"I'll have to go with her to that Halloween Dance Dumbledore spoke to the hall about five minutes ago, after she had left..."

"WHAT? YOU SAID YOU'D GO WITH ME!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? The headmaster says I'd have to. So that's the rule."

"You're head. Change the rules"

"I can't just..."

"Fine, then let it be."

"Fine."

"Fine." Emilie turned to leave the common rooms

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

She slammed the portraithole and Draco let himself fall onto a couch "...fine..."


	5. Shopping

Hermione smiled to herself and stepped out of her room

"Got your letter?"

"Why are you pushing those rumors?"

"Which rumors?" She smiled evilly

"You do that on purpose, right? Want to ruin my social status? Or is it just what you WISH we had done?"

Hermione smiled "Oh _sure_, Drakie"

Draco just shook his head "You're a bloody mystery to me..."

"A _fascinating_ mystery?"

Draco didn't seem to catch the hint, or he was just an as good actor as Pansy had said... "No. A mudblooded mystery"

Hermione shook her head this time "Oh well, if you say so, mister pureblood-family-daddy's-boy..." "Hey!" "...I just wanted to ask if you read your letter and if we were going to hogsmeade NOW so we get over with it"

"Didn't know we had to got together" He said, re-reading the letter

"Oh, uhm... just thought it wouldn't be bad if we did, 'cause our stuff has to fit, no?"

"_Sure_ mudblood... But since I got nothing better to do and HaVE to go there some time soon... I go get my stuff"

"Same here"

An hour later, they were in a cozy shop and a beautiful witch smiled at them

"Wedding gown?"

"NO!" they yelled in unision, then stared at each other with horror. Draco was the first to find his voice back "We come from hogwarts and have to get stuff for a ball. For me in a dark green and for her in crimson..." He looked at Hermione, who lifted an eyebrow "Oh, just thought it would... hide that you're ugly"

"_Sure_, Drakie"

In fact, Draco had thought Crimson would really suit her...

"But we have to wear the other's colour in some way, dunno, uhm..." Hermione continued

"Ahhh!" The witch's face enlightened "Dumbledore got the halloween ball back to life, right?" They nodded "Oh, I think I'll find the perfect stuff for you..." She went to the back of the shop an continued talking "...You know, at the halloween ball you wear no capes, but gowns and tuxedos, it's so different from other wizard balls..."

She came back with a tuxedo in dark green and a shirt in crimson "I think that looks really nice and it would suit you, boy, try it!"

Draco went to change and the witch fetched three gowns from the back of her shop "And you should try one of these, girl, they will fit so perfectly... And I got something very special for your green part, but first you choose your gown..."

Hermione came out of the cubicle "I think I found what I want..."

The gown had straps and the lower you looked, the wider was the skirt. She looked astonishing...

"Oh, great, dear! Suits you, really does... Now to your green part..."

The witch took out a neklace with sapphires, made of old, heavy silver. She placed it around Hermiones neck and Hermione stared into the mirror, unable to say anything. She could just stare...

Daco came out of his cubicle "Think I'll take this... t' least 't isn't too bad... What does the mudb..." He stopped when his eyes met Hermiones image in the mirror. The long, flowing gown fit her curves so well... Now they were both staring at the mirror-Hermione, until the witch took the necklace from Hermiones neck "Fine, then change to your clothes, I think we're ready" She hadn't looked at Hermione when she had worn the necklace.

The students changed and Draco was ready first, leaving the shop to smoka a cigarette while he waited for Hermione.

Hermione stepped out of the cubicle and went over to the witch, who stared at her intensly "Before you put on this necklace, go away from any mirrors. Before you look into a mirror, cover the necklace. Whoever sees you with it, will not be able to take his or her eyes off you, even if its yourself, seeing you in the mirror. And give the necklace back to me right after the feast. It is too powerfull for seventeen-year olds, it in fact even is to powerfull for me, so I give it to people from time to time. Think good before you wear it"

Hermione stared at the witch, stumbling out of the shop "Th.. thank you..." Her head spun and her thoughts raced. Just what she needed to make him forget about her being 'filthy'...

A grin sneaked onto her face...


	6. Emelie stalks

I am so terribly sorry I wrote that her necklace was with sapphires, because it is not. It's emeralds, of course, like in the wizard of oz where nearly all of Dorothys friends are turned into green-things (emeralds)… Sorry again and thanks for noticing my mistake, Claire Belle °smile°

Well, thank you for your wonderfull reviews, you guys rock! All of you! BUT:

Expacially notdapunkprincess, who reviewed every single chapter so far (okay, this one is only the sixth one, but still it shows loyality °exaggerate°

Tears-That-Fall and Celi also reviewed a lot (if you already can speak of 'a lot' by six chapters…)

Oh, and: cloudlessnight: Thank you!!!!! That was sooooo sweet °jumping up and down°

and I'm giving Cookies to all of you… anyone a coffee with his cookie?

Well, and special thank-yous to my dear Kitty Tricia Malfoy, who's my best friend in real life and who could be a bit nicer to my boyfriend and who could be a bit nicer these days, anyway… Bitchy little thing…

Well, whatever: Hugs and kisses, luv you all!!

…………………….x…………………….

Draco saw a confused Hermione stumbling out of the shop "What's the matter? I don't want to be seen with a mudblood that is insane, for merlins sake!"

"Uhm… yeah everything's… alright, I…" Suddenly a grin sneaked on her face and Draco saw her fingers grabbing his cigarette and when she inhaled deeply, he stared while she closed her eyes. "Ah, great…"

She handed the cigarette back to him and Draco took it, still staring.

Hermione turned her back to him, humming to herself. Draco cursed and took a few steps to catch up with her "Granger… Your strange…"

"And fascinating?"

"You're strange"

Hermione just grinned.

When they arrived in the heads common room, they found Emilie, staring into the fireplace

"Amy… What're you doin' here?"

"Where have you been?"

"That's none of your business, babe"

"No? Well, I talked to Pansy and…"

Hermione grinned. Pansy really was into this…

"You did WHAT? Talking to people about me behind my back?"

"No, I just wanted to know if…"

"STALKING me???"

"I…" Emilie suddenly looked like a kicked puppy… or maybe a three-year-old who had just coloured the white walls with his red pen…

Draco paced around the room, swearing and Emilies eyes wandered over to Hermione

"Leave us, mudblood. You're not worth to…"

"You're not the one to command her, Amy. You should beg not to be kicked out"

She went quiet again and Hermione smiled to herself. This was interesting…

"You know what, Amy? You're a bitch and I don't need anyone near me like you. Leave."

Emilie stared first at him, then at Hermione "I…"

"Emilie Judith Connor, I told you to leave. Now do as I told you"

Emilie stood up "I… but… Drakie…"

"No 'I's, not 'but's and no 'Drakie's. You are no use to me! Go! And don't talk to me, you're worthless"

When Emile ran out, crying her heart out, Hermione shook with laughter and Draco stared at her. First sinister. Then confused. Then slightly amused. And then rocking back and forth with laughter. When Hermione saw that, she stopped laughing, but Draco didn't. He went over to his bedroom, slammed the door shut and laughed. He just laughed and laughed for no other reason than the fact that he was free to do as he pleased because he didn't care what others thought.

Hermione shook her head. That was strange.

…………………….x…………………….

Yeah, I know, it was short, but better than keep waiting, no?


	7. Betrayed

Hey guys! Uhm, no, I'm not from Sydney. In fact, I'm from Recklinghausen which is a really small town in Germany and NO to all the oh-so-tolerant people out there, I'm no Nazi. In fact, I went to a demonstration against facism few days ago and our town organizes festivals called 'Rhythm against facism" or "Get up Stand up" which are completely against Nazis. Thanks for listening.

Oh, and my Nick's Sydney because I like it as a girl's first name…

…………………….x……………………

It was the day after Draco broke up with Emilie and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, staring unbelievingly at the Slytherin table. Among with her the rest of the school.

Emilie sat on the one far end of the table, Draco at the other. About 35 people sat at Dracos end, about 35 at Emilies. Between them, empty seats. An odd silence lay over the table and you could see Emilie shoting angry glances over to Draco, Draco ignoring her completely.

After a few minutes, Draco was fed up with all the staring and stood up, facing the other tables "What? When did this school ever care about someone breaking up with another? Since when do you all care about Slytherin-relationships? And take notice, I never asked all these guys and girls to separate from the others, they just can't stand Emile Judith…"

"Would you please stop acting as if ANYONE wanted to hear your little nonsense-speech? You suck!"

The doors opened and Pansy Parkinson came in, smiling as if she was very pleased with herself. She went over to the place next to Dracos seat, scared a little first-year to hell and sat down next to Malfoy "Anything wrong?"

Draco stared down at her "You! You're supposed to be my little best female-friend. And what'd you do? Talk with this piece of filth about me behind my back!"

The pleased expression faded "Wha…?"

Hermiones eyes grew wide when Pansy looked over to her. She shook her head and mouthed a silent 'No' to Pansy. She got a hold on herself, swallowed and looked at Malfoy again, ready to say something, when Draco continued "Even Granger would be a better friend than you!"

Hermione stood up. She wanted to leave. She had to leave. Now.

She took her books and made her way over to the doors, eyes fixed onto the ground. She had to get out of here. She had to get out before…

"Oh, Granger's a better friend than me? Look at her!"

Hermione stopped dead. She had just reached the doors, her head hovering inches over the handle. She swallowed and straightened her back, feeling hundreds of pairs of eyes on her back. She begged for merlin to stop Pansy, but all her hopes faded when she heard Pansys voice again "It is all her fault, Draco! She is a little bitch!"

Tears formed in her eyes. Pansy ruined everything. It was over. The whole school was going to hate her. But then again…

Hermione turned and looked straightly over to Harry and Ron, who stared at the Slytherin table. Expressions made of stone. They had changed. Like a magical ban had sucked them in… They would never be the same again…

"Look at her, Draco! Even her little friends turned away from her. Why? Because she plays games with you. She wanted to hurt Amy and…"

"Pansy" Dracos hands shook with anger "You and Emilie Judith, you both are false. You don't deserve to be anything but hurt. I take her over you"

Hermione stared at him and in the first time of her life, she really realized his stormy grey eyes. They locked with hers and Hermione could see the hurt expression in them. The expression of someone who was betrayed by his friends. And when Hermione thought about Harry and Ron, she knew he could read the same expression in her eyes, just before she turned and left.

…………………….x…………………….

I know, short again… But I don't wanna keep you waiting… hopefully I'll have some more time soon (for example when my mother's gone for three days in two weeks…. Yeah)

Sorry again, don't really know why you guys keep reading this, but thanks for doing so anyway…


	8. Black Magic

This is a birthday-present for my best friend who turns 17 today (if everything with the upload works as I want it to)

Happy B-Day, Honey! And don't you dare and call my mother .:rofl:.

……………………x…………………….

Hermione was just about to slam the door to her room shut, when someone grabbed her wrist. Hermione turned, expected an angry Draco. But his face was emotionless. As if made of stone. Why had she expected him to be angry? She couldn't remember…

"So you… Uhm… Did this because of Emilie?"

"Yeah, I… I'm sorry…"

She stared at the ground.

"Ok. But… Emilie came here only this year, so… What was before…"

"There has been nothing before, Malfoy" Hermione closed her door silently and Draco stared at the wood "The glances, the little fights I enjoyed so much… You are the only one that never wanted to get into my pants. I thought that changed. I'm happy it didn't"

He turned and entered his own room, not noticing that Hermiones door was opened a crack. She had heard the words he hadn't wanted her to hear.

Her eyes watered. He couldn't have feelings for her, could he? She closed her door again, let herself fall into her pillows and screamed her frustration out, not knowing that Draco was doing exactly the same.

The next days were hell for the both of them. Some people suddenly searched their company, others glared at them and made nasty remarks. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were furious at Malfoy, Harry and Ron didn't even look at Hermione.

They felt alone and left behind. And still they avoided each others presence.

The day of October the 31st arrived, Halloween.

The whole school was like a bunch of ants, but Hermione didn't notice. She was alone in her room with Ginny, who pulled up Hermiones hair, letting a few strands frame her face.

"You know, you look beautiful"

"Thanks, Gin…"

"Herms… You are strange since the fight between Malfoy and his friends in the great hall. What happened after he followed you?"

"He didn't follow me"

"Herms, you weren't there. When you left, he turned to look at Emilie, then Pansy, and then at the door. He said 'shit' and ran to the door. He surely followed you. And that's because Harry and Ron now completely ignore you. They made a connection between you and Malfoy. And in their eyes, Malfoy's the enemy even more than before, because he let Amy down"

Hermione sighed "My life has been perfectly well organized before this girl came here. Why can't she just disappear?"

"Well, physics"

"Yeah" Hermione smiled weekly "Law of preservation of mass" _A/N: Hope this is right… ask me to explain it if you don't get it, please. To every German reader or reader who speaks __German: Es ist das 'Gesetz von der Erhaltung der Masse'_

Ginny giggled and fixed the last strands "I'm ready"

Hermione looked into a mirror "Thanks… Great job…"

Just then, there was a knock on the door "Granger? Are you ready? We have to go now"

Hermione looked nervously at the door "Uhm… yeah, just a second…" It were the first words they had spoken since Malfoy had talked to her door and hearing his voice adressing her once again made her nervous. She stared at the necklace "Uhm… Ginny…"

"I'm already gone"

Ginny left the room, whistling as she saw Malfoy, who entered Hermiones room now "Put your green stuff on now, we gotta go"

Hermione glanced at him and went over to her desk, taking the necklace and struggling to close it around her neck. Malfoy secretly checked her out. She had made something out of her body, really…

"Uhm.. Malfoy? Could you…?"

"Sure… If you're not smart enough"

He stepped over and closed the necklace, taking his time, staring at her slender neck, breathing in the scent of her hair…

Hermione closed her eyes as he touched her skin lightly. She felt his breath in her neck and took a deep breath herself. How dare he making her lose her mind?

"We… gotta go…"

She turned and Draco stared at her. Hermion felt uncomfortable and tried to put the necklace off, but couldn't. She had as much difficulties opening it as closing at and Malfoy didn't seem to be a big help with all this staring…

She sighed and they left the room, heading for the headmasters office, when a girl crossed their way. She had a dress that looked exactly the same Hermiones did, just green. The same with the necklace, just that it was with rubys. Hermione stared at her, and the girl stared back.

"Take that necklace off, Granger!"

"Why don't you take it off, Emilie?"

"I… can't. The lock is gone…"

"Wha…" Hermiones eyes grew wide, but she couldn't take them off of Emilie "Malfoy! Please! Try and remove the necklace, will you?"

She felt his fingers on her skin and his eyes staring at her "I can't… the lock is…"

"Gone?" "Yeah"

Hermione sighed. Oh happy day. She couldn't take her eyes off of Emilie and she seemed to be in a similar state. And all because of this dangerous game. All because she had wanted revenge, everything because she and Pansy had plotted and planned to pinch Draco, Emilies boyfriend. Hermione wouldn't have taken the necklace without those plans. She should have known it was full of black magic. That it was dangerous. And now her toes tickled and the tickling went up her legs. Everything that started tickling was as made of stone from the very moment on.

"Someone go and get Dumbledore!" Hermione was near tears and when she noticed that noone moved, because they were all spellbound, she cried. She was sorry for being vindictive. She was sorry for her false reasons of wearing this nacklace. She was sorry for the people she hurt. And Emilies eyes grew wide as she saw what happened…

…………………….x…………………….

Happy Birthday Kitty! Don't hate me!


	9. Fascinating

A tear dropped on Hermiones necklace, and it glowed, then cracked. The lowest thing Hermione could move now was her knees, but the tickling had stopped, while Emilies didn't.

"You did this, mudblood! What have I to do more? I humilated you, I stole your friends, I got better grades. What can I do to make you fall? I did everything to make Draco really love me and now? Now he's even more into you!"

"More…?" Hermione turned to face Draco as good as she could and saw him staring furious at Emilie "Connor! I never said I loved Granger. I said I was fascinated of her because she was different. Well, I'm fascinated of the dark lord too, but still what he does is crap and he should stop. I don't follow him. I hate him. But he's fascinating"

"It's _fascinating _to hear those words out of your mouth young mister Malfoy…" The headmaster put a hand on his shoulder, pointed his wand at Emilie and said "Finite Incantatem".

Emilie was stone-like up to her arms, the last thing she could move was her neck and head.

"Miss Granger, I never thought you would take such dangerous jewelry. I'll send someone from the ministry to check on the boutique where you got it, to look if other dangerous stuff can be found. Miss Connor, I fear your healing will take some time. First of all we have to get that necklace off. Mister Thomas, Mister Crevey, please take her to the hospital wing"

They took the yelling and swearing Emilie off, and Dumbledore turned to Hermione again, tapped her head with his wand and smiled, while Hermione felt something warm tickle down her body she noticed she could move properly again. She had to…

Hermione turned and found Malfoy was gone.

"I fear Mister Malfoy seemed to have urgent business. He hurried down the corridor right after I spoke to him."

Hermione stared down the corridor, then back to Dumbledore "Professor…?"

"You're dismissed, miss Granger. Meet me in my office in half an hour" He turned to the rest of the crowd "Now, you little ones! What are you waiting for? Get ready, we're having a feast this evening!"

The crowd seperated as Hermione stormed down several corridors as fast as she could in her high heels. "Malfoy!" She noticed a green flash with some silver on top of it and struggled to keep herself on her feet when she stopped and turned in the same movement "Malfoy…"

She saw him staring to the ground "Granger, just leave me. I'm going to spend this evening with you, ok. But only because I'm made to"

"But…"

"I don't get you out of my head and we have to change that. I'm putting down my Headboy-business tomorrow. This is my last evening I have to spend with you. If I gave in, I'd be dead. Besides, you don't even like me, so…"

Hermione didn't know what she was about to do, until she felt Malfoys cold lips on her warm ones. She breathed in deeply and stepped back. Malfoys eyes were… swimming with tears?

"Just go, Granger. P…Please?"

Hermione nodded sadly and took a few steps down the corridor and then, without turning, she said "meet you in the headmasters office in half an hour… Ferret-boy" and Malfoy couldn't see the tear escape her eyes. She didn't know why, but his words made her unspeakable sad…

"Granger..?"

"Yeah?" Hermione stopped, but didn't turn. She couldn't see that Malfoy had made a few steps in her direction. She couldn't read what he had to say in his eyes and he couldn't speak it out "Nothing…"

A few hours later, Hermione hands lay on Draco shoulders, his hands rested on her waist, ever so slightly. Hermiones cheek was only inches from his. She took in his scent with closed eyes. He thought she was fascinating… Why hadn't she ever noticed how sexy he was…?

Dracos cheek was only inches from hers. He took in her scent with closed eyes. She was so fascinating… Why hadn't he ever noticed how beautiful she was…?

Draco opened his eyes to find everybody staring at him and Hermione. He stopped and Hermione made a quiet, displeased noise

"Uhm.. Granger… Seems like the song is over for quite some time now…"

"I don't care"

"But I…" He felt a finger tipping on his shoulder and turned

"Will you please let go of her?" He looked into the really angry face of Ron Weasley

"Why no, Weasley. Why should I?"

"Because… She's a friend of mine and I don't want you to…"

"Oh, I'm a friend of you, Ron Weasley?"

From somewhere out of the crowd came a voice "Of course your our friend, Hermione. What did you think?"

Hermiones blood boiled with anger. They had ruined the best moment in what seemed to be forever "I…" she began, but was interrupted "Well, Potter, I saw you more with my ex-girl these times than with Hermione…" "Oh, and since when is it Hermione?" "… She sat alone at the meals…" "And since when are you stalking her?" "And I saw her shot glances in your direction. I saw the sadness in her eyes. And you didn't"

"Oh!" Rons ears were red. They seemed to be covered in blood "And since when are you into mudbloods?"

SLAP!

……………………..x…………………….

Hehe, the end of this chapter, my dears… Now she's into the next dangerous game, but is she alone? Who knows? Thought so… Who wants to know…?


	10. First Kiss

Well, I often write short chapters, but I think this is the shortest one I've ever written… But I thought it was a good point to end it, and so I ended this chapter there, but the next will follow SOON! PROMISE!

…………………….x…………………….

The entire crowd in the hall seemed to hold it's breath when they saw Hermione with raised wand and Draco with raised hand. It wasn't Hermione who had slapped Ron. It had been Draco. Hermione had been busy searching for her wand… It was difficult to hide such a thing when you wore a dancing gown…

"Will you never ever use this word again, Weasley? You should know better!"

Hermione stared at Draco "But you were the first to call me that"

"And I stopped some time ago"

"You hear that, Ronald? He stopped"

"Yeah, and now you play his little whore and…"

This time, Hermione slapped him hard across the face and she would have hexed him into oblivion, if it hadn't been for Professor McGonagall to interrupt. "I knew why I hated those feasts, really… Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, I fear the feast is over for you. Go to your rooms, please, and don't come back to the hall tonight"

Ron stormed out, face red of anger.

Malfoy followed him giggling and making nasty remarks about his red ears and Hermione left as last, kicking Harry while walking past him.

It had to be a strange sight, really…

When the portrait hole shut behind Hermione, she took a nearby book and threw it across the room "I can't believe he said that!"

"Yeah, the mudblood-thing was…"

"I do not mean the mudblood-thing. I mean the whore-thing! How dare he?"

"well, I suppose he didn't think about…"

"He was very well aware of what he was about to say! I'm not acting like a whore, am I?"

Draco turned and faced her. He saw strands of her hair falling messy into her face, one string of her gown kept sliding down her shoulder and her cheeks were reddened from the anger.

"No. You're acting like you always did… strange, huh? Around you, everything has changed, but you're still the same…"

"Yeah… everyone moved forward and I didn't." She suddenly realized how close Malfoy was… "You have moved… but on your way. The others changed their ways, but you kept yours and followed it straight…"

"I intrigued with Pansy Parkinson"

"But only because the others changed"

Hermione could feel his warm breath on her skin, a shiver running down her neck… "You're as fascinating as you've always been…"

Hermiones eyes were closed, her mouth half-opened "I…"

Draco lips met hers, ever so slightly. They merely brushed over hers and removed themselves before they occupied hers once more, this time more steadily, but still not forcing. Still carefully and unsure.

"Would you allow me to accompany you over to the sofa, fair Lady?" The tip of Dracos nose touched Hermiones and she could har his hoarse voice when he laughed a bit as she just nodded.

Draco sat down on the sofa and pulled Hermione down onto his lap, his head resting on her shoulder "Who would have thought it would ever come to a point where one could see us just like this?" They both closed their eyes and fell into a peacefull sleep


	11. The morning after

Here we go, next chapter. I'm good, huh? ::giggling:: Well, please review, I love you guys so much… I'm like 'Did I get a review? Oh please lord, make them send me reviews' everyday and if I got one, I'm just like 'yes, review, review, review ::jumping up and down::'

Well, I think you get the point, no?

…………………….x…………………….

„Hermione!!!"

Hermiones eyes shot open and she frantically searched for her wand „Where is he? How far away?"

Draco mumbled sleepily "Who?" and Hermione fell from the couch when he turned to get more rest "Voldemort. He must be really near otherwise Ginny wouldn't have screamed…"

"Ginny?" Draco looked up to find a breathlessly giggling Ginny Weasley "She's laughing at you. He can't be anywhere near"

Hermione, who had just crawled under a table on her mission to find her wand, lifted her head, crashed into the table, crawled back and sat up "He isn't?"

"No" Ginny giggled "But you should have seen yourself…"

"oh… I do not think that this is funny, Virginia. What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see if you're okay and… you seemed to be very well, so I decided to disturb. I don't like people being on cloud number nine while I'm pissed off"

Hermione blushed and Draco laughed quietly

"Then… Why are you pissed off, Gin?"

"Ron. He's going on and on and on about you being a whore and stuff… What's it with him these days?"

"Dunno… Hey, what time is it?" "Ten sharp" "No!" Hermione jumped to her feet "I… I've got classes… It's… I'm late… what…"

"Oh, keep cool Mione. It's Saturday"

Draco looked at the girls in confusion "Does she often do this?"

"About two or three times a month…"

"Ah…" He shook his head and stood up

"Where are you going?" The girls asked in unision

"Shower. Mind to come?" He smirked and Ginny said "No" and went over to the bathroom, while Hermione blushed. Draco grabbed her necklace "Nice collar, luv, but I guess I can shower on my own"

Ginny pouted and Hermione laughed "You know, this thing really is provocating. I could chain you up right now. Anyone could chain you up"

Ginny lifted an eyebrow "That's what I bought it for. It's really fascinating how guys can get going in bed when you act like…" "GIN!" "Sorry… it just… got me going…" She grinned at Hermione, who blushed again.

"Oh come on, Mione… As if you're still believing in flowers and bees… and why not have some fun?"

"Just what I'm saying everyday" Now Hermione and Ginny both blushed "He's eavesdropping!" "Attac!" "Ginny! He's showering!" "What's your point?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes "Got news bout Emilie?"

"Sure. She's left"

"The hospital wing?"

Ginny grinned "Pomfrey fixed her after Dumbledore removed the necklace and little miss Connor left the hospital wing, shouted someone had to send her luggage to 'Avalon Avenue 175' and left the school"

"She left school?"

"That's what I said"

"What!?" Malfoy came rushing out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and his hair dripping, falling into his eyes "You sure bout the adress?"

Ginny stared at him, mouth half open "I… uhm.. wow… uhm…. Uh… yeah. I'm sure… wow…"

Draco looked scared. Really scared. Scared as in freaking out. "Fuck…"

"What's the matter?"

"Avalon Avenue 175 is…"

"A really wealthy are to go. What's your point?"

"My point is, that Avalon Avenue 175 is where Malfoy Manor is"

"So she's going to stay at your house?"

"To be more precise, she's going to tell my father"

Ginny and Hermione stared at each other for a moment "Your father is supposed to be in Azkaban"

"He's got too much connections to stay there long. He's out. He has to be, otherwise she wouldn't go there. She's telling him about me breaking up with her and… that I'm in love with a non-pureblood."

"you are?" Hermione asked while blushing

"That's not the point, Hermione. The point is, that father won't be too pleased. He'll freak out. I'm dead, if I'm lucky. If not, you're dead."

Hermione stared at him "You're sure enough exaggerating"

Ginny looked at Hermione "Herms… He sure enough isn't. I wondered why, but Emilie mumbled things about 'mudbloods' and 'tell him' and 'that won't be tha last you've heard of me'… And now it makes sense. Espacially the look in her eyes. She was ready to kill, I'm sure"

Draco and Ginny now both stared at Hermione in complete horror, for she began to laugh. "You think she's gone mad?"

"You mean she isn't like that everytime complete danger is rushing towards her?"

"Normally she doesn't laugh when that's the case, no"

"Than she's gone mad"

"Guys" Hermione laughed "You two know that noone can harm me while I'm in Hogwarts, right? Neither can anyone harm you, Draco, while you're here"

"I hope you're right…"


	12. Having a picnic in the headquarters

I do not like this chapter, but hopefully you do...?

.........................x.........................

Hermione, Draco and Ginny made their way to the great hall, opened the doors and found the entire hall staring at them. "Uhm" Ginny looked around "Let's visit the kitchens, shall we?"

Draco and Hermione just nodded and turned around to see Harry and Ron glaring at them

"You made her go away"

"What?"

"You. You two. You made Emilie leave. She's gone and it's all your fault"

"Oh Harry, make a full stop right there. What's up with you? Your… obsessed"

"I'm not. She just was my true friend and I…"

"She was your true friend, was she?" Draco interrupted "I'll tell you what: She's gotten her dark mark with sixteen. That's about a year ago. She would never have made a true friendly connection with you. She's intriguing. She's false. And Hermione's one of the few who noticed."

Harry stared at him, as did Ron "She's a deatheater? No. I can't believe this. Emilie would never…"

"She's on her way to my fathers house right now, just because Hermione is muggle-born. Believe me, she WOULD"

Ron and Harry looked at each other "Gone mad?" "Yes, I think they've gone mental"

They looked back at the others "Never thought you could be that paranoid. Espacially you, Gin"

And with that, they pushed their way past them and entered the great hall.

Hermione, Draco and Ginny looked at each other and shook their heads

"Girls, if they don't believe, let them be. I always said they were not normal…"

"And you titled me mudblood"

"Well, I was right in every point except that"

"_Sure_ Draco" Ginny said and the three of them smiled. Should Harry and Ron be obsessed and act like lemings, they did not care

"You know, Ron's my brother and I know him for sixteen years now. He's never been smart, to be true… Just let it die…"

The others nodded and they made their way to the kitchens found Dobby whom Draco didn't recognize and made him bring some food up to the headboy/girl quarters.

When they sat there on the couch, Draco stared at Ginny. Ginny looked confused at Draco and Hermione looked from one to the other, even mor confused, until Drao spoke:

"Since when do we get along, Weaslette?"

"I… We don't… do we?"

"Did we insult each other since you entered this room?"

"I… don't think so… At least not seriously… Oh fuck, we do get along, don't we?"

"Something has to be wrong"

"Yeah. We have to do something about this… you… you… stupid, little, rich… ass…"

"That was weak."

"I know. I think I'll have to go to the hospital wing…"

"Yeah, do that little, girlish… redhead…"

"I think you'll have to come, too…"

"Yeah…"

They stood up and went over to the door, side by side. Then stopped, for Hermione was laughing hysterically.

"What's it with you? Me and Ginny, we have a serious problem"

"Oh, this is so… ::laugh:: … ridiculous…" She laughed even harder

Ginny and Draco looked at each other "It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah… what is it with us?"

"I don't know. What about… Peace?"

Ginnys eyes grew wide "Never thought I would hear that word out of your mouth… Except you'd say 'go and rest in peace'"  
"I would never say that. What I would say is 'Go and rest in pieces'"

"Should have figured that more early"

"Yes, you should"

Hermione laughed even harder and Ginny and Draco started to grin. It WAS funny, wasn't it?

They laughed their ass off, even while Dobby brought their food and they continued laughing, until a complete black owl tapped at the window and eyed Draco with an evil glare…


	13. Fluff Fluffy fluff

I think this chapter is stronger than the last one... I HOPE this chapter is stronger... Well, I'm sure the last part is much better than the whole last chapter... But listen! It's... fluffy-stuff, really... But I think it was really necessary just before... Oh, you will see...

.........................x.........................

A complete black owl tapped at the window and eyed Draco with an evil glare…

Dracos eyes grew wide with panic.

"She's arrived. He knows…"

"What?" Hermione and Ginny looked at each other in confusion, then it came to them "She's arrived at your place? How do you know?"

He pointed over to the window and took a few steps in its direction, looking back, then going over and opening it. The owl came in, let a letter fall to the ground and exited through the window again.

Draco opened the letter, trembling

_Meet me at midnight by the whomping willow_

Draco stared at the words. This meant nothing good…

Hermione snatched the letter and read it, as did Ginny.

"Draco, just don't go down there…"

"That would just make everything worse"

"Go to Dumbledore"

"Dumbledore can't help me a bit"

"Go to the ministry"

"There are too many connections between my father and the ministry"

"But don't go there alone"

Draco turned to face Hermione "And who do you think should go with me?"

"Me"

"To let him kill the both of us? I sure will not take you with me"

"I will come anyway"

"You won't. I promise I'll come back, okay?"

"O… okay…"

Soon after that, Ginny left, waving good-bye and wishing good luck. You could tell she was nervous and wanted everything but leave.

There was an odd silence between Hermione and Draco, until it was ten pm. It was the first time one of them spoke as Hermione said "Don't you forget your promise when you're down there"

"Hermione, I promise I'll be back. I lo…"

"Don't you say that if you don't mean it!"

Draco stared to the ground "Well, uhm… I…" He was sure he hurt her feelings if he didn't say 'I love you' this instant, but she told him not to say it if he didn't mean itand… yes of course, he was in love with Hermione, but… Did he love her?

"Draco, it's too early for us to say it, because we can't feel it. We hated each other just… Oh, is it really only a few days ago? It seems to be an eternity…"

Draco looked at her, smiling, gently touching her cheek… "You're beautiful when your nervous"

"You don't seem much like Draco Malfoy…"

"Yeah… maybe that's because my father scares the fuck outta me…"

"Maybe…"

They smiled at each other, tears forming in Hermiones eyes. She had the feeling something would go another way as they expected… and she was sure that would be nothing good…

They sat down on a couch, holding and comforting each other until it was quarter to twelve.

Draco stood up, took his cloak and smiled at Hermione.

To her, it looked like a good-bye instead of a see-you-later and once again, tears formed in her eyes, but Draco had already left. Hermione swallowed. Something was going wrong and she could do nothing about it. The tears ran down her cheeks. What if she would never see him again? They hadn't even really started a relationship yet…

When the portrait hole closed behind Draco, he sighed. He had to face his father now and he didn't know if he would survive this. He was sure Lucius Malfoy would not hesitate and kill his son if he was a danger for the family pride…

Draco turned, climbed into the living room again, went over to Hermione, gave her a long kiss on the lips and turned without looking back again, wiping the wetness hertearshad brought tohis cheeks away and made his way to the willow.

Hermione saw Draco come back and wanted to wipe the ears away, she didn't want him to see her crying and hopeless… But before she could reach up to her face, she felt his lips on hers and for a split second, she was sure everything would be okay… But when he drew his lips away, he took all her hope with him. And again tears formed in Hermiones eyes… Something was going to go terribly wrong...

When Draco reached the willow, his eyes grew wide with shock…


	14. WTF?

Well, I know, it's short. But we got christmas, give me many reviews as a present! And no, this won't be the last we've heard of Emilie. No way, uh-uh...

Oh, and we're right before Review Number 100. Cookie to the one who writes it, the next chapter will be for him/her and you (which means reviewer number 100) can give me a line I'll put into the next chapter,even if it is "Pass me the vodka, albus" no matter how impossible it seems, I'll bring it in. This will be my present for you and even if it is ridicolous, I think it's fun...

…………………….x…………………….

„What... are you doing here?"

"Listen, Draco. Emilie is in the manor, I changed her memory so she does not remember what she wanted to tell your father. She thinks she just did not get along with the other students… Your father is still in Azkaban, otherwise I would have send you a message. Even he has not got enough connections to the ministry to bring someone who is sentenced to death out of Azkaban…"

"Death?"

"Some murders came out and were proved to be done by him. Terrible thing, Draco, really, but… I was the one who gave the ministry the final tip. I was afraid, please understand… I did not think they would really sentence him to death, but they have… But that is not the point right now. You HAVE TO make sure no one tells your father. Who could?"

"Well, Crabbe and Goyle are too dumb and Blaise is okay. Pansy helped all this, and she's too afraid of me…"

"But still, be careful with Vincent and Gregory"

"I will"

"I have to go now. Goodbye, dear"

"Bye, mum…"

Draco stared when his mother put the invisivility cloak on and he looked at her footsteps in the grass. She had saved his ass. Again. She had saved his ass so many times…

And his father? Sentenced to death? He was sad, sure, but not as sad as he thought he should be. Sure, his father wasn't really sentenced to _death, _you could not sentence someone to death these times, but he was going to get the dementors kiss. To be sentenced to death was a wizarding-saying for it. But still, it was terrible and Draco should break down, crying. But he didn't. In fact, he felt his sadness even fade. Why being sad for someone you were terribly afraid of all your life? Why be afraid of the one who scared the shit out of you? Why be sad for a bastard to be stopped?

Draco shook his head. But why be happy of his father losing his mind?

When the portrait hole opened, Hermione jumped up and ran over to Draco, searching for bruises where none were. "What happened?"

"My father's sentenced to death"

"You can't sentence…"

"It's a saying, Hermione. He's getting the kiss"

"Oh… But why can he come here when he's…"

"He wasn't. It was my mum. She's changed Emilies memory…"

"You're not allowed to…"

"Emilie was a danger for our dear lifes so please don't talk about legal or illegal"

"Okay." Silence "You want to speak about it?"

"No"

"But your father's going to get the kiss, you must be really…"

"I'm not sad and that's my problem. I'm not able to feel anything. I'm going to sleep."

Hermione stared at him, tears forming in her eyes. What had she done wrong?

"But…" Draco half-turned "You can come if you want, I… don't really want to be alone"


	15. Bittersweet Angels

Alright, uhm... the ‚winner' is notdapunkprincess and, well... you brought me in a difficult situation. First of all, I had to UNDERSTAND this bloody sentence! I'm German. I'm a little, seventeen year old german who speaks a better english than the average, but hardly enough to write acceptable fanfictions. So I sit here in a small, barely known town in Germany and try to get what you've written there and I thought 'bloody hell, why do I always have to promise stuff that fast and without thinking?'

Okay, here we go… it does not help the plot, BUT I'm using it and hope that it's okay and someone tells me what this bloody line EXACTLY means. I got an unclear picture of it and I think I got it alright… but not enough to really USE it… Sorry…

Oh, and… you guys… Draco will NOT get some this chapter, keep that in mind!

…………………….x…………………….

Hermione nervously looked at Dracos bed "Uhm… well, I…"

Draco smiled half-heartedly, he really tried his best but he still was confused and some kind of upset… "You never slept in a bed with a boy?"

"I DID! With Harry… the summer after our sixth year. He was so sad and I sat next to him several times when he couldn't sleep and we talked until we both slept…"

"But that's something different"

"It sure is!"

"You know what?" Draco asked while drawing his wand and dublicating his blanket "I think that makes things much easier"

Hermione smiled at him thankfully. It wasn't that she didn't want to fall asleep in his arm, but… did everything just have to go this fast? "I'm… going to change but I'm right back, okay?"

"Okay" Draco said, crawling under the sheets and yawning

Hermione smiled again and left. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, changed to her top and boxers and silently opened Dracos door. She heard him breath slowly and steadily, saw how his head rested on his arm, his lips slightly parted, his hair falling over his face… She silently tiptoed over to the bed and slipped under the second blanket, turning a bit to make herself comfortable and with these actions, pushing Dracos blanket off the bed.

She stared for a moment at his pale body. The only thing he wore were his dark green boxers. No matter what, he really was into his house…

Hermione could see his muscles, the sixpack on his stomach… For a moment she thought about getting up and picking up his blanket, but then she just threw hers over the both of them and cuddled against him. Only seconds later, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

When Draco slowly woke up, he felt a hot breath against his cheek. Turning he saw Hermione Granger, one arm over his chest, one leg over his. The blankets lay on the floor. He smiled for a moment and thought of waking her up, but she looked so peaceful, as if nothing could harm her. He kissed her forehead and stood up, gently placing one blanket over her curvy body.

He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, had a shower, dressed himself and left the common rooms. He took only a few steps when he heard a voice

"Oi! Malfoy! Someone told me you had a new gilfriend and she looks like…"

Draco laughed "Zabini! Will you listen properly? It's "Well somebody told me, u had a boyfriend, who looked like a girlfriend, that I had in February of last year, it's not confidential, I've got potential, rushin, oh roshin around."."

"Knew that…" Zabini mumbled "You know that music is the last thing that connects us? First this connor-Girl and now Granger, you got no time for your friends anymore"

"I don't? Then why did I just go to search you?"

Blaise looked at him uneasily "You did?"

"Yep" The boys walked next to each other to the great hall to get something to eat "Sure I did"

"Why?"

"You have to help me. Emilie's left school and what was the first thing she did? Went to my place, searching for my father…"

Blaise went deathly pale

"Oh keep cool, Blaise. Mum's changed her memory and my father's going to get the kiss"

"Oh…" Blaise said, not knowing what to say "I'm… sorry…"

"Why?"

"Well… Because… Aren't you sad?"

"Not sure right now. Well, you have to help me convince Crabbe and Goyle that there's nothin' between me and Hermione. Will you?"

"Do I have to?"

"Blaise!"

"Alright, alright. I know. If anything slips out, you're in deep shit. And… What about your mark?"

"O got none"

"Know that. But you were going to receive it by christmas."

Draco stopped "You think they will give it to me even if father's dead?"

"The ceremony's fixed, Draco"

They stared at each other "I don't want it"

"We're getting it together"

"I still don't want it"

"Neither do I"

"I will just refuse to get it"

"Let's call you brave, Draco. Brave and dumb"

…………………….x…………………….

I'm kind of… sorry for this chapter ::sigh::


	16. Malfoy

Oh, I'm feeling so f'cking guilty because I did not really care to update… Hope you'll like this chapter… not sure if I do… In fact I…

…………………….x…………………….

Hermione woke up when she heard the sound of a shutting door. She looked around startled. Someone had been in her… Well, in fact she wasn't even in her room…

The memory flashed back to her. She was in Draco Malfoys room…

She hurriedly cast a spell on herself so she was dressed and her hair was not as messy as it had been before and opened the door. Again she heard the noise of a shutting door and sighed. Ladys and Gentleman, Draco has just left the builing... well, room…

She walked into the common room and wondered for a split second what classes she had now before realizing that it was Sunday. Last day off. She had to do her homework… But first, she had to get something to eat. She took her time walking over to the portrait, watching out of the windows. Leaves were falling peacefully, birds still singing… Right then, she loved her life.

She stepped out in the corridor, making her way to the great hall. She was just about to turn a corner when she heard a voice.

"What about your mark?"

Her heart stopped dead. The voice belonged to Blaise Zabini and he was a good friend of…

"I got none"

…Draco Malfoy. Thank god, he was no deatheater. Of course he wasn't. She would have seen his mark last night if he were…

"Know that. But you were going to receive it by christmas."

"You think they will give it to me even if father's dead?"

"The ceremony's fixed, Draco"

"I don't want it"

"We're getting it together"

"I still don't want it"

"Neither do I"

"I will just refuse to get it"

"Let's call you brave, Draco. Brave and dumb"

Hermione stared blankly at the wall. A deatheater. He would become…

No. He wouldn't. He had just said he would refuse to. Well, that meant he was going to die, for heaven's sake.

"I can't get it. Hermione, remember? She would go nuts about it. And the inner circle would force me to kill her if they found out that my girlfriend was muggle-born…"

Hermione rounded the corner, a tear falling down her cheek "Draco, I suppose we should quit. Then you can… follow your destiny or whatever and I can… well, live"

Draco stared at her, then half-turned "Blaise would you…" "I'm as good as gone"

"Hermione, we don't have to quit, really. Well… not now… we got a little less than two moths until the ceremony and we'll find a way until then…"

"No Draco, we won't" Hermione turned, tears falling down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Last night was the first night in months I slept alright. I felt comfortable for the first time since… I don't kow when… Hermione?"

"It will be the best if we avoid contact as often as possible. I wish you a great rest-of-your-life… Malfoy"

…………………….x…………………….

…In fact I…

… was near tears at the end of this, because this hurt the both of them so much.


	17. Good Bye

It's short. And it's the beginning of the end. I didn't know where this story would go, and now I do. Sorry guys. Not many chapters to go.

…………………….x……………………

It was one day before christmas Holidays when Hermione got a letter from her parents, telling her she should not come home for Christmas, because her parents were fighting incessantly and they didn't want her to remember them as the two people who ruined her christmas.

Hermione didn't really know what they meant, but she didn't care right then.

She burned the letter with a flick of her wand to a small pile of ashes. How dare them sending her a letter right after she had packed her trunk? How dare them telling her they didn't want her home for christmas?

She let herself fall onto her bed. She had hoped they would distract her from the troubles she had in Hogwarts but now she would stay at school, all alone. As she had been since the incident with Draco.

Of course he had tried to keep in touch with her all the time, but she was afraid. Afraid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and what he could do to her – or to Draco.

Draco sighed. He stared at the door in front of him. He had tried so often these past weeks. First he had tried to convince himself that she was just a silly know-it-all mudblood. But he knew she wasn't. She was really smart muggle-born witch with chocolate eyes…

He knocked at the door and the only answer he got was "Go away"

He shrugged and opened the door "Hermione?"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy"

"Could you please at least say good-bye?"

"Why should I say good-bye to a spoiled ferret whom I'll have the dishonour to see after the holidays?"

"Because I… I love you, Hermione"

Tears ran down Hermiones cheeks and she stood up, yelling at the blonde boy in front of her "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THIS IF YOU DON'T MEAN IT!"

"But I mean it, Hermione"

"I don't believe it. There's the door. Shut it from the outside"

Draco bit his lip, trying to find something to say. He found nothing and left, leaving Hermione to cry in her self-pity.

The next morning, Draco looked at Hermiones door, stopping for a second. Then he decided it was no use and made his way to the train without looking back. He hoped so much Hermione would find it…

Hermione looked out of her window when a certain platinum blonde made his was into a carriage "It's much safer like this, Draco. Believe me"


	18. stumble and fall

"He hoped so much Hermione would find it…" Yeah, what should she find? Great question… But you will see.

And yes, I suppose you pronounce Emilie like Emily.

Well, and… I don't write my chapters looking at the number of sides I'm writing. I write it and if I have the feeling that this is the end of the chapter, well…. It is.

dracosgirl2515: Oh well, (sarcasm) thank you so much for your constructive criticism (/sarcasm)

Oh, and note that I'll put a "THE END" under the end, so you guys won't get confused anymore, sorry for that.

And I decided not to make Ron have a crush on Hermione because it is even more cliché like this fic already is and besides, it's too late for something like that.

And to all those who are sad that this will be over soon:

I will write other stories, of a different kind. Darker ones. And maybe even fluffier ones (does that word even exist?) But if you expect a fluffy I-love-you-I-love-you-too ending for this one, be warned that there won't be one because a Hermione/Draco relationship just would not work for long.

…………………….x…………………….

Hermione wallked around the corridors when she heard Dumbledores voice. She wanted to turn the corner and wish him a very happy christmas, for it was the 25th, but she heard the sadness in his voice and didn't want to disturbed this seemingly intimate talk. She turned to leave, when she heard her name and stopped dead

"…will tell Hermione Granger, the headgirl. Maybe she should announce it later, after the holidays, to the other students…"

Hermione turned again and took that corner "You can tell me now. What happened?"

She saw the person Dumbledore was talking to. Someone from the ministry she didn't know… And then she looked to Dumbledore and she knew something terrible must have happened. Something that Dumbledore knew would make her cry…

"Hermione, maybe it's the best if you come to my office later…"

"What happened, professor?"

"As I just said, maybe…"

"And maybe not. What is it? No matter what, I can handle it as well right here as I can in your office"

Dumbledore looked at her and sighed

"I know you made your peace with mister Malfoy… It seems that he stumbled and fell down a staircase at his house… Blaise Zabini has been there when it happened. Maybe you can talk about this later to him, for he, too, had ben close to mister Malfoy…"

"Has… been?"

Dumbledore sighed again and the man from the ministry stared to the ground

"He has broken his neck, Hermione. He was immediately dead"

Hermione took a few steps back, staring at the headmaster and the other man

"No…"

"Hermione, please…"

"Why? Why would he stumble? Have you asked them? Over what? When he was going where? Why?"

"Miss Granger…" The man from the ministry reached for her hand, but she pulled it back "Those things happen every day. They are sad, but you can't go around to search for an responsible, for there is none…"

"Have you asked Blaise?"

"Miss Granger, we…"

"HAVE YOU?"

He looked at her with sadness "Maybe you should rest now…"

Hermione turned to Dumbledore, tears in her eyes "They haven't even asked him, have they?"

"Hermione, would you please come to my office with me? Thank you Mister More, I can handle this myself now"

The man nodded and left, Dumbledore putting his hand on Hermiones shoulder and making her go to his office with him. The walked past many teachers and students who all looked confused, but Hermione held her head up high, tears still streaming down her face.

When Hermione sat down opposite of the headmaster, he looked deep into her eyes as if searching for the information she had to tell him so she wouldn't have to speak about it, but then he sighed and asked her directly "Why do you think the ministry should ask Blaise Zabini about this?"

"Because Draco did not stumble"

"How do you know?"

"They killed him"

"Why? Who? Hemione…" He leaned over "What do you know that I don't?"


	19. Pain

Hotskitles: Of cause Dr/Hrm... and this Harry thing…. Is much more likely than Ron. I think it's a quite good idea… thanks a lot!

Thucci: Thanks for your criticism (and this time I mean thanks without any sarcasm behind it). I know it gets rushed, but has everything in your life happened in slow-motion? In my life, either nothing happen or everything seemingly at the same time. I'm sorry if you or others think the story is ruined from it and I want to apologize for it. I try to get this weakness under control in my next story and (if you are going to read it) you can tell me then if I managed or if I should try harder.

…………………….x…………………….

"They wanted to give him the dark mark. But he was going to refuse to get it. Blaise was going to get it the same day. If Draco really refused, he didn't stumble, professor. We're talking about deatheaters. They don't tolerate if people want out who know too much. They have to make sure all the information about them is secure. So they made him shut up forever"

Dumbledore looked at her intensly "We don't know if that is true, Hermione. I know you are searching for somebody to be responsible. If you'll now excuse me…" Hermione saw the twinkle in his eyes and she knew Dumbledore would make sure people found out what happened. She stood up, closed the door from the outside and heard the fire growing big when Dumbledore travelled with the floo network.

She made the whole way down to the headboy/ -girl dorms. Now it was the headgirl quarters. She made her way over to Dracos room. Now it was a room full of memories that belonged to none but her. A room full of clothes an other stuff that belonged to noone anymore…

And that was when she broke down and cried. She let herself fall to her knees, let her head fall over and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"_Could you please at least say good-bye?"_

"_Why should I say good-bye to a spoiled ferret whom I'll have the dishonour to see after the holidays?"_

"_Because I… I love you, Hermione"_

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THIS IF YOU DON'T MEAN IT!"_

"_But I mean it, Hermione"_

"_I don't believe it. There's the door. Shut it from the outside"_

He had left her in the middle of an argument. The last words they shared were her, throwing him out. He must have been upset and angry. Maybe if they han't argued, he would have had his head free to protect himself. Maybe he would still be alive…

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

The chorus played in her head over and over again. It refused to stop, even if she wanted it so much… 'back to what was never said'…

She pulled her knees up to her chest 'back and forth inside my head'… The tears just didn't stop. Her mind raced, freeze frame, Draco kissage. Freeze frame, Draco sleeping. Freeze frame, Dracos hurt face. Freeze frame, him leaving the school for the very last time. Hermione sobbed, trying to breath. She choked, struggling for oxygen, just before she threw up on the carpet. It was not fair. He was on the side of the good. The good always won. Why did the bad ones kill him, then? Why didn't the light side shine brightly and force the dark into its own shadows?

Hermione stood up, weak in her knees. Draco must have known this was to come… 'back to what was never said' "Draco… " Her legs collapsed again 'back and forth inside my head' "Draco…" The tears still fell, her eyes bloodshot… "I love you, Draco… I love you so much…" A broken neck. It was an unworthy sort of death for a wizard like Draco had been. It was not fair and she didn't understand it. The pain sat too deep. The sobs flooded her much too often. Her mind couldn't fix and hold a single picture. It was useless…

She stood up again. She really had to get out of here…

She stood up, getting a hold on the bed for support and her eyes fell on a crimson envelope, in evergreen letters the name 'Hermione' written on. Yes, he had known perfectly well what was to come. He had tried to say good-bye, but she had thrown him out…

With shaking hands, she took the envelope and opened it, a blonde lock falling out. The tears met the emerald green ink and she blinked them away to focus on the words…


	20. Bittersweet

_My dear Hermione,_

_When you read this letter, it must mean that I'm dead. You wouldn't come into my room if I weren't._

_I suppose I was killed by deatheaters, because I refused to get the dark mark. Right now, when I'm writing this, I'm scared like hell. I hope it won't hurt too much… _

_But note that I'm not angry at you, not at all. The urge to fight them off is even bigger because I couldn't say good-bye to you. I have to survive and I hope you'll never have to read this letter… But my hope isn't very big, so I'm writing it._

_I love you, Hermione. And I know you love me, no matter what you say. I can see it in your eyes. I love you so much I'd die for you – and probably will. Please just don't forget me, babe…It's a dangerous game I'm going to play with those deatheaters and they won't be pleased about me saying, what seems like ages ago, that I want my mark and now refusing to get it. They won't be pleased about me playing my little games with them. And maybe that's because I'll lose the game this time. But I can rest in peace because I love you. And I know you love me, too… _

_Good-bye,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"I love you too, Draco. I already miss you… Good-bye…"

Hermiones tears still fell, but she knew that he knew. That he knew how much she loved him and still did. She knew that he had been ready for what to come. And she had the feeling that she had said goodbye. She had the feeling that somewhere out there, he knew that she had just said good-bye…

But the pain sat deep and it took Hermione days until she ate again and the tears stopped falling the whole day. And she wouldn't let anyone in Dracos old room. And at his funeral, she threw a black rose onto his coffin. And she became an auror. And she fought side by side with Harry, without ever speaking a word with him again. And she was there when the final battle started. And she killed her first deatheater with the words "For Draco". And Hermione was the one who killed 127 deatheaters before she died, first tortured by the cruciatus, with an odd grin on her face, then killed by that green flash of light. And there was a smile on her face, because she had had what she had wanted for all those years since Draocs death: Bittersweet revenge.

…………………….THE END…………………….

I don't know if you liked this ending. Maybe you think it's rushed, but it was a DrM/HrmG Fanfic and Draco was dead, so there was no need to go into detail about Hermiones lifestory. I think it's a good ending for a more-or-less good story. And I want to thank all my reviewers, because I luv y'all so much. You guys rock my socks, your reviews are like oxygen to me.

You could go and check out 'Where love and hate collides' now, If you haven't got enough now… Or you can just not check it out and do whatever you want.

I know that many of you were upset because of Dracos death, but a romanze between those two could never work for long. It would either end in a terrible break-up, or in death. And if it ends up in death, their love will never fade. It will be ever-lasting. It will be great, because the one died for the other and the other lives for the one who died until he dies for the other. It's romantic, if you come to think about it. And if you have a different opinion, that's okay. But this is my story. It built up in my head and none of you could change the plot. Not the ones who asked me for a Hermione-Draco-Ron triangle and not the ones who said I shouldn't let Draco die and I should make him come back. It is my story and I like it just as it is.

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sydney Blake_


End file.
